User blog:BeastMan14/Lobo vs War
Today on Deadliest Fiction we have a clash between Fantasy and Sci-Fi! War!,The Horseman of the Apocalypse who brought about the end of humanity! VS Lobo, The unstoppable bounty hunter who will take down anyone for the right amount of cash! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? 'Introduction' 'War' Bio: War was once one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, until the supposed call of the Apocalypse went out and War was its only responder. The ensuing battle between Angels and Demons wiped out humanity, and War was forced to take the full rim of blame for it. In an agreement with his masters, The Charred Council, he heads back to the ruins of Earth with many of his powers stripped from him and a demonic companion known as The Watcher. After many a battle, War regains his strength and powers (and a few new ones), and begins to discover the true story of his set-up. 'Lobo' Born to the peace-loving Czarnians, Lobo was anything but. After a childbirth experience that was traumatic for the staff, Lobo had an interesting adolescence in which he developed a love of rock music to the point where he started a band and had a chip installed in his head that played rock music, then wiped out his species with a homemade disease and became a bounty hunter. Lobo will hunt literally anyone for the money and will chase his target from one end of the galaxy to the other. He also likes dolphins. 'Weapons and Abilties' 'War' Chaoseater: War's primary weapon is his sword. It's around 5 or 6 feet long and can cut someone in half in one blow. Scythe: War carries a large two-handed scythe. It relies on both speed and power and doesn't do as much damage as the sword. Tremor Gauntlet: War eventually picked up this gauntlet on his travels when he was hunting Griever, a giant worm creature. It enhanced his strength in punches and could do serious damage. Mercy: Mercy is War's pistol. It has a semi-automatic rate of fire and has unlimited ammo, making up for its low damage. Crossblade: War obtained a Crossblade very early in its adventure. It works like a thrown shurikens that when it hits a target, it spins, doing damage, then returns to its owner. The Abysal Chain: Working mostly for platforming, the chain can be used to pull oppenents up close to War for an epic beatdown. Ruin: War's horse. It's incredibly fast, capable of clearing large swaths of land in a matter of seconds. Wrath Abilites: War possesses 4 Wrath Abilites, Blade Geyser (Blades shoot out of the ground near War), Stoneskin (Increases his defense and offense), Immolation (Sets War on fire, making it so that anyone who hurts him does damage to himself), and Affliction (Sends out spirits to aid War for a brief time) 'Lobo' Healing Factor: Lobo can heal from literally any wound, no matter how grievous. Uzi's, and Blaster Cannon: Lobo always brings in a wide variety of guns to every situation. For this battle, he brings in his two specialties. Frag Grenades: Deadly explosives, the frag grenades pack quite a punch. Hook Chains: Used to close the distance and can also be used to strap enemies to the back of his... Motorcycle: Lobo's beloved hog. It can reach 0-60 in a millisecond and is capable of flight. Strength: Lobo is capable of lifting around 100 tons and is an even match for Superman. 'X-Factors' War vs Lobo 84 Brutality 100 War kills, but he sees as a thing that has to be done, and he doesn't really enjoy it. Meanwhile, Lobo relishes in killing and isn't afraid to kill anyone in his way for a paycheck. 91 Strength 97 War is a godlike being, and is incredibly strong. However, Lobo can lift 100 tons with ease and do damage to Superman, no easy feat. 88 Intelligence 93 Lobo has a genius level intellect. War is also smart and capable of solving extremely difficult puzzles, but he's not a big tactician, choosing to just kinda charge in with brute strength. 97 Durability 100 War has taken brutal blows and shrugged them off like they were nothing, but it can't compare to Lobo's healing factor, which allows him to laugh off grevious injuries. 'Notes' Voting ends next Monday. Special Thanks to Utter for the title card. I will give a personal edge if there is a tie. In other news, its your lucky week folks, as since I ain't going anywhere due to having my wisdom teeth taken out, I will probably be getting a lot of battles I've been meaning to finish done. Category:Blog posts